<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cada Agosto Veinticinco. [Latín Hetalia] by socializz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077672">Cada Agosto Veinticinco. [Latín Hetalia]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/socializz/pseuds/socializz'>socializz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Latin Hetalia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human &amp; Country Names Used (Hetalia), Latin Hetalia, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/socializz/pseuds/socializz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agosto, invierno y Uruguay a veces pueden ser una combinación terrible y maravillosa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cada Agosto Veinticinco. [Latín Hetalia]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El clíma azota con mares de días helados. Las calles se lucen encendidas, pero repletas de nada. Una ciudad fantasma nunca antes vista en otro momento del año se refleja en sus brisas.</p><p>Montevideo está frío y hay más ganas de quedarse en casa al lado de la estufa que de pasear por la peatonal.</p><p>A Martín las cosas le suelen doler aún más de lo normal por estas fechas y en esta ciudad. La melancolía no es para menos. Suele llenarse de impotencia en forma de amargas lágrimas, se descarga con el primer objeto que se cruce en su camino y lo rompe antes de partir hacia casa de Sebastián por la tarde de sonrisa falsamente creíble y un paquete de facturas para compartir.</p><p>Y es que el cumpleaños de Sebastián anda pisandole los talones al tiempo; los años golpean fuerte y dos primos se reúnen a charlar como un par viejas. Bromean y meriendan algo rico al resguardo de una casa calentita.</p><p>A Artigas, las risas le salen solas frente a Hernández por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hernández se ánima un poco más.</p><p>Mate va, mate viene. Van quedando menos bizcochos. El sol ya se despidió hace rato y la luna desfila por el firmamento marino.</p><p>Luego de bailar entre risas al son de un tango bien propio de Gardel, se acomodan juntos frente al hogar. Hablan de recuerdos mientras esperan a que se hagan las doce para brindar con un par de finas copas rellenas de un buen vino malbec.</p><p>Martín va contando una historia de cuando él y Dani eran más pequeños, algo con que tiraron unos cigarrillos encendidos en un descampado lleno de cortaderas y pasto seco, cosa que acabó en un incendio.</p><p>Pronto se interrumpe a sí mismo al sentir un pequeño golpe y un suave peso extra. Mira hacia su izquierda, y lo primero que aprecia es la cabeza de Sebastián apoyada sobre su hombro, con ojos cerrados y de lentes chuecos. Se pierde en su esplendor por un segundo, siente en lo profundo del pecho el puñal de su belleza. A veces le duele que Sebastián sea tan feliz hoy, saber que no piensa lo mismo que él; que es un día triste para conmemorar.</p><p>Se fija la hora en su muñeca. Las doce del veinticinco de agosto. Se vé que se quedó dormido antes de que puedan brindar.</p><p>Suspira, sus ojos nuevamente se desvían sin querer hacia Sebas, deseando que al hacerlo, vuelva a ser ese nene chiquito, cachetón y curioso, que necesita de él para que le enseñe a hacer ciertas cosas y que le lleve a caminar en invierno por la plaza. Pero sólo se choca con la viva imágen de su fantasía muerta, o más bien, ya crecida y muy madura, con forma de muchacho alto y bonito, de apariencia seria y reservada.</p><p>Sebas desde chico que exige que le traten como un adulto, y lo consiguió a medias, porque Martín le sigue molestando, pero es que él nunca comprendió su afán de querer crecer rápido.</p><p>Y hoy ese nene que tanto extraña, cumple otro año de vida.</p><p>Sonríe de lado, triste. Acurruca aún más a Sebas sobre su pecho, le envuelve con la manta y besa con mucho cuidado su frente. Debe aceptar que el tiempo no puede regresar. Las cosas son como son, y no cambiarán.</p><p>Toma la copa de vino del suelo, la levanta a lo alto, y toma una buena bocanada de aire, tragándose su propia derrota.</p><p>Si Sebastián quiere permanecer así y es feliz de esta forma, Martín será el primero en apoyarlo, y gritará, le gritará a toda una multirud que Sebastián podría darle la vuelta al mundo si quisiese.</p><p>Traga saliva en seco.</p><p>-Feliz cumpleaños y larga vida a la República Oriental del Uruguay. Salud.</p><p>Cada agosto veinticinco, Argentina llora la pérdida de una de sus tierras más sagradas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>